


what a wicked game you play

by blackkat



Series: Star Wars Smut [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, PWP, Pegging, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:36:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat
Summary: “You’re sure?” Shaak asks, and her weight on Jango's back makes his skin prickle, makes him want to shiver. Every last instinct recognizes her as a predator, and a dangerous one at that.Usually, Jango can at least satisfy the hunter in himself by pinning her down and making her scream, but this time he’s oversensitive and twitchy andwanting, and Shaak's entirely in control.
Relationships: Jango Fett/Shaak Ti
Series: Star Wars Smut [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675714
Comments: 16
Kudos: 368





	what a wicked game you play

“You’re sure?” Shaak asks, and her weight on Jango's back makes his skin prickle, makes him want to shiver. Every last instinct recognizes her as a predator, and a dangerous one at that.

Usually, Jango can at least satisfy the hunter in himself by pinning her down and making her scream, but this time he’s oversensitive and twitchy and _wanting_ , and Shaak's entirely in control.

“Kriff,” Jango grits out. “Just get on with it.”

Shaak hums, lekku dragging over his shoulders as she settles on top of him. The scrape of the harness around her hips makes him bite back a moan, and the twist of her fingers in his ass makes him jolt. They're _long_ fingers, deft, and she curls them, spreads them, strokes inside of him in maddening mimicry of what he likes to do to her. Jango shudders, head falling as he tries to breathe through the stretch and press, and Shaak's gentle kiss to the nape of his neck doesn’t help.

“But I _like_ you like this,” Shaak says, low, throaty, and Jango groans, spreading his legs for her a little more. He can feel something hard against the inside of his thigh, the press of Shaak's soft breasts and hard nipples against his back. She’s breathing hard, and he can still taste her on his tongue from when he ate her out as he strapped her into the harness. It’s _infuriating_ , how much he wants her, but he screws himself back onto her long fingers without shame, trying desperately to get them deeper.

“Then kriffing _do something_ and actually enjoy it,” he bites out, and Shaak laughs against his skin. She nips at his neck, hard enough to make him twitch, and the next deep slide of her fingers is slicker, wetter. Jango grunts, locking his arms as she presses lube into him with long, teasing strokes, and has to close his eyes and grit his teeth to stop himself from coming. His cock _aches_ , and the hardness against his thigh is just making him remember the size of the dildo Shaak picked.

This is hardly Jango's first time getting fucked by someone with a cock. But kriffing hells, Shaak's dead set on making sure that he doesn’t walk again for a _week_ , and Jango's sure as hell looking forward to it.

“I'm enjoying this _greatly_ ,” Shaak breathes in his ear, then kisses behind it. Her free hand strokes down his chest, scrapping sharp nails against his nipples, and Jango can't help the sound that’s jarred from his throat. He grits his teeth, but ducks his head, gets his mouth on her lek where it falls over his shoulder and _bites_.

Shaak _yowls_ , her arm going bruising-tight around his chest as she shudders and moans, hips rocking desperately. The dildo slides through Jango's thighs, and he wants to curse, wants to push back and get it inside him, but he focuses on one long lek, laving it with his tongue, scraping his teeth across the stark markings, sucking on the sensitive flesh until Shaak is shivering on top of him.

“Jango,” she manages. “Jango, _Jango_ —”

Jango presses a kiss to the lek, then spreads his legs and rocks his hips back. “Come on, sweetheart, I want you—”

Shaak's breath trembles against his skin, but she slides her fingers out of him, reaches down. The broad, hard head of the toy nestles against Jango's hole, and he goes still, tense, desperate, but willing to wait.

“Good,” Shaak purrs, and she sounds lazy, a rumbling edge to her voice that sparks like a wildfire in Jango's gut. She rolls her hips, slow, almost taunting, and the dildo presses in, slides back.

“ _Shaak_ ,” Jango hisses, impatient, and Shaak laughs breathlessly, wraps an arm around his chest, and sprawls over his back. another languid roll of her hips, this time with more force behind it, and the wide head presses in, in, in. Jango doesn’t move, just groans into the blanket, bears down—

His body gives, and he chokes as the thick shaft slides into him, inexorable, unhesitating. Shaak pushes in until she’s buried to the hilt, and Jango can't _breathe_ through the pressure inside him, the trembling stretch, the shivery prickles pooling in his gut and in his balls.

“Shit,” he gets out, digging his fingers into the blanket, clutching at it like that will help ease the feeling. Wants to say _could you have picked a bigger karking dildo_ , but that seems like an impossible effort with that thing splitting him open, Shaak's breasts against his back, her panting breaths on his skin.

“Next time I’ll go one size bigger,” Shaak promises, wicked, and kisses his nape.

It’s entirely possible Jango is going to die like this, getting pegged into oblivion by a Jedi _witch_. But as she pulls back, a long slow slide that takes every last ounce of his higher brain function with it, Jango can't even begin to contemplate why that might be a bad thing.

Shaak thrusts back in, moaning low and throaty as that big cock lights up every one of Jango's nerves, and Jango buries his face in the blanket and holds on.


End file.
